


Date Night

by EmbersSpark16



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersSpark16/pseuds/EmbersSpark16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, every month they have a date night. Newtmas fluff, because how many date nights can there be, before they take the plunge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

The table has a red satin silk table cloth, it hangs over the edge and sways slightly in the cool summer breeze. There's two candles on the table, one at either end, I had to use our jarred candles because of the slight wind tonight. I didn't want to bloody set the patio on fire did I? That would have killed the mood. I have butterflies in my stomach, making me feel like some bloody school girl with a crush. This isn't some crush, we've been a couple for years now and tonight is the night. I walk into the kitchen, to check the food. I made pizza, which sounds like I didn't try, but I bought an Italian cook book the other week and I made everything from scratch. The dough, the tomato sauce base, I even bought a plant of coriander a few weeks ago. It was bloody hard making sure that it stayed alive. It was even harder to convince Tommy that we needed to keep it alive. I chuckle to myself as I remember the last time one of us brought home a plant, it didn't even survive the night. By morning it was dead because we kept it in the dark and we placed it on top of the fire, the leaves burned off. Since then, neither of us are aspiring to become famous florists or gardeners. I check my watch, half five. I don't have long left before Tommy arrives. My butterflies intensify and I curse at myself. This is just another date night, we have them every month for the past 6 years. But I'm hoping that this month will be different, where did I put it? Kitchen draw I think. I head into our bedroom, getting changed in my suit and tie. The tie makes me feel like I'm bloody suffocating, and this shirt is starting to itch a bit, I don't think I used the washing machine right. That stuff is all Tommy's duties and responsibility. But I couldn't bloody ask him to wash my shirt without telling him why I needed it, which would have bloody given the game away. I'm just straightening my tie when I remember that I forgot to lay out cutlery. Cursing myself I run and fix my mistake, stopping at the kitchen draw on my way.  
As I lay the table, making sure that it looks perfect, I let my mind wander to summer last year. We went on holiday to RIO, to see Mardi Gras. It was perfect, the sun was hot, making us sweat. Tommy burnt his nose twice, after getting out of the pool he'd forget to put sun cream, he was so hot, wearing his swim shorts every day. We spend equal time in our room and out of it. Some days we never left our bed and just ordered room service. 

20 minutes later

"Babe? Where are you?" I hear the door shut and I stand up by the table, I laid out perfectly. My butterflies are back, I managed to keep them at bay. But he's back and so are they.  
"Out here." My voice sounds off, even to me. Nervous. I compose myself just as Thomas opens the patio door. He steps out and I hear his breath catch.  
"Babe, this is... wow." His eyes are wide and he's speechless, something that rarely happens. I feels slightly pleased with myself for making it happen. I walk over to him and kiss him, I haven't seen him all day, he's been at work. I wrap my arms around his neck and waist, squeezing. I push into him harder, letting all my bloody love for him just flow out and show. I feel Tommy's arms go around me too, just as hard even if he is surprised. I push my tongue in deeper, trying to get to all of him. I wrap both arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist, reciprocating my pressure. I pull my hands through his hair, his soft, soft hair. I remember the first night that we slept next to each other. I laid my head in between the space between his head and shoulder, I'd feel the ends of his hair brush against my forehead before I went to sleep, I remember feeling like I was home. Tommy moves to the buttons on my shirt and starts to unbutton them, then I remember what I had planned for tonight and I force myself to pull away.  
"Food can wait, I love you." He pulls my hand, moving to lead me into our bedroom but if I don't do this now, I'll bloody chicken out.  
"Marry me." I'm breathless, but words are just flowing out of me, I get down on one knee, open the box I pulled from my pocket and continue, "Tommy, I bloody love you and I know you love me. There's no-one else, there's no-one I have ever or will ever love as much as you." Tears fill me eyes, " I. Love. You ... Only. You. Marry me, Tommy."  
He looks from the ring box to my face, I see tears in his eyes, then in a moment of clarity he looks and me and utters the words, "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."  
We meet halfway, bodies crashing together, mouths smacking together, tongues dancing together. Clothes are coming off and we're stumbling through the door. I pause, pushing Tommy against the wall. I feel bold and I'm just going to ride this feeling out. I practically rip his shirt from his body, running my hands all over his chest. Our hands work in sync, going for each other's belt buckles. We don't stop kissing, when we step out of our trousers, we work around our kissing.  
"I love you, too." Tommy says, before I shut the bedroom door.


End file.
